


Remnant of the Damned

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: One Piece, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: They thought that was the end, fortunately, it wasn't.But what is going to happen? They were weaker than the weaklings, useless, they had no chance against the people in this world...Where were their friends and family? Were they okay, were they in this new world like them?They didn't know, and that scared them, much more than they would like to talk about.





	Remnant of the Damned

Death.

Death pondered on the battlefield.

Jaune looked around, he wasn't one to go out of a battle like this one.

He looked around, and they were all there.

Bodies thrown around.

He cried for the death that was unwanted.

Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Dove, Sun, Scarlett, Sage, Neptune, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, Neon, Flynt, Cinder, Penny, Ciel, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynnda, Oscar and whoever else he couldn't remember…

None of them deserved that.

Jaune heard a cough, that was the only other survivor of this shitty war that killed their friends… and not only that, but everyone they knew.

Russel fucking Thrush.

He didn't even know the guy that well to be honest, the most he knew from him is that he once called Velvet a freak, ran from an Ursa when it ambushed the CRDL Team, and was able to block some of Pyrrha attacks in that fight of hers against the entire team… and then he got his ass kicked.

'How come he is still alive?' Jaune thought to himself trying to understand how stronger hunters like Qrow and Ozpin died and yet he lived.

But then again, he himself was alive, so there was that.

"You okay there dude?" Jaune asked as he walked to the other survivor, not knowing how he would react, strangers they were, for each other.

"Fuck no, I have a hole on my stomach, my family is dead, my team is dead, everything is pretty much dead, a fucking cunt with the ability to create more Grimm is coming onto us and oh yeah, 90% sure we are the last living creatures on this planet." Russel curses as he tries to get up, he feels the pain, groveling in pain, he throws up the blood he tried to contain on those busted lips of his.

His head had marks of claws, unknown if it was one of the Grimm or one of the members of the White Fang that attacked him.

Jaune crouched to look into his eyes as he pumped his Aura and semblance to heal the damage done upon him.

It wasn't that effective, but hey, the hole on his stomach wasn't that big when comparing to previously.

Russel began to get up and instantly felt.

Not because of the pain, but because he was afraid.

A giant being appear from the sky.

It wasn't a Grimm.

It was a creature known as Star Eater, from the outer space, to which they had no knowledge about the identity of the being or anything like that.

And just like that, he ate the planet they were in.

It was dark and cold, they didn't know where they were.

Suddenly, it came light.

"God please don't tell me that we are on his shit." Russel cursed as he looked around and saw that they were at a little village, the hole on his stomach was healed completely and Jaune was there, just now waking up.

"Please tell me that a giant creature didn't just eat us five minutes ago and that everyone I knew dying was just a bad dream." Jaune told himself as he didn't even try to open his eyes.

"Hey, you two are funny." The hunters heard from above, Russel looked up to see a person around his age, with red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?" Luffy asked as he extended a hand to Russel.

"Hey Jaune? We just woke up from a bad dream to another."

Maybe that was true, but then again, maybe it was all just fate.


End file.
